Free Falling
by Team Bass
Summary: She was known as the preacher's daughter in their small town.That summer his family moved there,her life changed forever.He was unlike any guy she had ever met.That summer she felt herself falling head over heels in love while riding his motorcycle. *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! :) So yeah… this is my first fanfiction. EVER. I'm so excited. Haha. I have been reading fanfiction for years now, but it is only now that I have mustered enough courage to actually **_**write **_**one. So I am apologizing in advance for rookie mistakes that I will probably make. Haha. Hmm… This really is AU. I haven't been really creative of thinking a small town or where, so I just chose Pennsylvania. Milford, Pennsylvania to be specific. I have been there twice, and it's very beautiful. Small town, Victorian houses, friendly people; it's almost impossible to think that it's only 71 miles away from NYC. It's very peaceful and the place is just beautiful; if it may help you, I will post the link to their official website at the end of this chapter. If you have any problems with the place, or if you have any suggestions for a place, feel free to tell me by reviewing. I hope you enjoy this one, and your reviews will be lovely. :D ENJOY!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

_**I do not own Gossip Girl.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Yeah they could see it all comin'__  
__But her daddy never dreamed__  
__She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean__  
__The way a girls gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy"_

Blair Waldorf smiled softly as she listened to her father recite words from the bible, continuing his Sunday sermon. She glanced at the bible on her lap and quietly read the same verse her father was on; after done with the sermon, her father told the people about the annual charity event to be held next Saturday and that the mass would start an hour earlier than usual on Wednesday.

She heard the church doors open, and she turned her head around, curious as to who entered; making her brown, luscious locks fling around her. Blair felt her breath get caught in her throat. There was a boy standing at the doorway, and he undeniably looked _breathtaking. _He has sleek, dark brown hair-it was almost black. It was ruffled, but it seemed that it was meant to be that way. She really couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she was guessing it was also dark. He has a chiseled face and sharp jawline. _'His face looks like it belongs to a Greek God.' _ He was wearing red jeans, with a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She saw him waved at someone before he walked over towards a family at the farther back rows. He sat beside them, and a woman who looks strikingly like him handed him a bible before giving him a look.

Blair was about to turn her head around when his eyes drifted off to her and their eyes locked, brown to onyx; she offered him a small smile, while he smirked in return. She gave him a small scowl and turned her head around as the choir started singing behind the wooden podium.

She smiled softly as she played with the hem of her red dress. She paired with a black cardigan and on her feet were black ballet flats. She softly hummed with the song the choir was singing. For some reason, that boy's face was etched in her mind. Maybe because he is absolutely _gorgeous._

Or maybe it was because she had never seen him before. _'I would surely remember someone with a face like his' _She knew everyone in the small town of Milford, Pennsylvania. She was the preacher's daughter, so almost everyone knew her. She was a sweet girl who grew up in this town with the other kids her age. It was rare when other people move here in Milford; but if they did, she knew them too. But she didn't know him; she had never even met his family before… maybe they just moved here?

"Thank You, and God Bless you all." Harold Waldorf finished his speech before the whole church clapped. She also clapped, while her mother, Eleanor, who was sitting beside her also did.

Harold smiled at the people of the church as the choir finished their song. The people clapped again, before they started getting out of their seats.

"You did great, daddy." Blair said as Harold walked up to them. He hugged her softly before pulling away.

"Thank you, darling." Harold replied.

"You're welcome, daddy." She said. Harold smiled at her before turning around and starting a conversation with her mother.

Blair grabbed her bible and put it inside her purse, before turning towards Eric Van der Woodsen. Eric was her best friend's, Serena, brother.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked Eric, while gesturing to the family that the boy she saw awhile ago was talking to.

"Yeah. Those are the Bass'… they moved in here a few days ago." Eric said while shrugging.

Blair looked at him confused; why didn't she know them?

"I didn't even know they were here…" she trailed off.

Eric rolled her eyes at her "Blair…"

"What? I just want to know everyone!" Blair said defensively, crossing her arms at her chest.

Eric smiled before shaking his head "Then go introduce yourself."

Blair smiled before grabbing Eric's wrist and walked up to them.

"B, I said you, not me." Eric said looking over at her.

"Can't do anything about it now, huh?" Blair said innocently as she tightened her grip around Eric's wrist.

Eric just laughed as they walked up to the family.

"Hi." Blair said, smiling at them before she let go of Eric's wrist.

She saw the boy from earlier smirked at her again, but instead of scowling, she just smiled back in return. She then turned her attention back to the older woman and older man.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf. I heard you just moved here, so I thought I'd go and introduce myself." she said sweetly. She then shook both of their hands.

"Hello, dear… I'm Misty Bass." The woman, now known as Misty, said.

"My name is Bart. Your father gave a wonderful speech." The older man said stiffly. Blair looked up to him, and she forced herself not to show fear in her eyes. The man had icy blue eyes, and he seemed cold.

"Thank you, I'll tell him you said so." She finally answered back, hoping her voice didn't quiver.

"This is Eric, by the way." She introduced. Eric shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He told Eric as they shook hands. But he didn't sound sincere. It seemed as if he only said that for formalities.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Eric said, while sparing me a look.

"This is our son; Charles. And this is Nathaniel Archibald and Carter Baizen; they're close family friends and they'd be staying with us for awhile." Misty said as she gestured to three boys standing beside her.

Blair smiled and now knew that the boy smirking at her is named Charles. Nathaniel, the one standing beside Charles has emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair with golden highlights. He was tan, and he looked like an A&F model. The one standing beside Nate, Carter, has brown hair and blue eyes. It dawned on Blair that all three boys are very good-looking.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Blair said smiling.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Charles said before winking at her.

Blair's eyes widened and both boys hit him in his shoulders.

Blair laughed softly at the display "Well, I have to go… I'm organizing the charity event this Saturday, and I have to make sure everything's ready. Bye!" Blair said happily, as she and Eric smiled at them before they walked away. "They were all so nice!" she said as they both walked out of the church.

"Except that Charles guy was ripping your clothes off with his eyes." Eric said protectively before shuddering.

Blair gasped "Eric! Do not say things like that."

Eric just raised his eyebrows at her as they walked out the church.

"Eric! There you are" a familiar voice cried out.

Serena, Blair's best friend, walked up to them slightly out of breath "Mom's been looking for you forever." She said, looking at Eric "She's by the patio" Serena said as she ushered her little brother forward.

"Hey, B!" Serena greeted her happily, while she hugged her. Blair hugged her back "Dan told me he was sorry he couldn't come today; he wasn't feeling too well." She said. She was of course talking about Dan Humphrey, Serena's boyfriend for 6 months. Blair just shrugged in return, she really didn't like Dan. But of course she doesn't want to hurt Serena's feelings, so she just keeps quiet.

With her long, blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and statuesque beauty, it's easy to tell why Serena Van der Woodsen is the most beautiful girl in all of Wilford. All the boys at their school fall head over heels in love with her, so Blair can't comprehend why of all people, Serena would end up with Dan.

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind them said. Blair and Serena turned around.

Blair felt her breath get caught in her throat _again _when she saw Charles standing there, looking at her with an intense gaze.

"Hi, Charles." Blair said smiling at him, letting out her deep breath nonchalantly.

This was the first time she really looked into his eyes; like him, it was also gorgeous. It was almost onyx, and the intensity in his gaze made chills run down Blair's spine.

Charles just smirked and shook his head, "Please. Only my parents have the decency to call me Charles. Call me Chuck." His velvet voice drawled softly. For some unknown reason, a blush appeared on Blair's face.

She smiled, hoping he didn't notice that she was blushing "Hi, Chuck. Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Actually, yes." Chuck answered, nodding his head "Since I'm new here and everything, I was wondering if you need any help organizing the charity event this Saturday? Your dad said it would only be you… and I figured you might get stress out." Chuck said while shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her.

Blair looked over at Serena "You can't do it this week end, right?" she asked.

Serena shook her head "Sorry, B. Dan's taking me to this art exhibit." She explained, looking down guiltily.

Blair nodded and smiled before turning back to Chuck "Sure, I guess."

Chuck smiled at her "Alright then. Where would I pick you up?" he asked.

"No need to pick me up. Let's just meet at Palm Lake. Do you know where that is?" Blair asked.

Chuck nodded "Yeah. I passed it on my way here."

"Good. Then I'll meet you there by noon." She said.

He smiled before nodding his head "Sounds good. Bye, Blair."

"Bye, Chuck… and thanks a lot for helping." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Chuck said, and with that he walked away.

Serena turned to Blair and offered her a giddy smile "He's gorgeous!"

Blair raised one of her eyebrows at her "What will Dan think when he finds out your thinking about other guys like that? Besides, I don't need a guy in my life right now." Blair said.

Serena just laughed as they walked over to Eleanor and Harold.

"Just be sure to always be on guard, B. He is hot, but he also seemed dangerous to me." Serena said to Blair, suddenly turning protective over her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! 1****st**** chapter is done. Yay! Haha. Basically, this is just the introduction chapter. So I'm sorry if you found this burning. I am also finish with the second chapter, so if I receive enough reviews to boost my confidence, I will post it in 3 days max. :D Okay, so future spoiler: No matter how nice Chuck may look or act, he's a jerk. That's all I have to say. ;) It will all seem clear as the story progresses. BTW, this fic is inspired by 'God Love Her'. Now, as I have mentioned, I wasn't really creative in thinking about a small town fit for this story. So I just settled on Milford, Pennsylvania. It's a place I have already been to, and it just looks beautiful. Victorian houses, friendly people, peace, quiet, you know, all that stuff. Its just 71 miles away from New York. If you do have any suggestions for another place you'd like, feel free to tell me. :D I'm also sorry for these very long author notes. I hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW! (:**

**Here's the link to the official website of Wilford, Pennsylvania:**

**http :/ www . milfordpa . us / Milford Website /Home . html (just remove the spaces)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! And to also those who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. :D Your reviews make my day! And they really are appreciated. I'd just like to warn everyone that this fic may be a little bit of OCC, but I'll try my best to stick to their original attitudes/persona. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave a REVIEW. :)**

**.REVIEW.**

_**I do not own Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

"_It started out as a feeling__  
__which then grew into hope__  
__which then turned into a quiet thought__  
__which then turned into a quiet word"_

Blair bit her lip before she wrote something down in her organizer notebook. She pulled her chestnut locks to the side to stop it from blowing in the wind. It was a sunny day today. She was sitting at one of the picnic tables at Palm Lake, where the charity event this Saturday would be held. She needed to get the number of people coming, so that she could ensure the right amount of fishing poles, baits, and other necessities along with the foods and drinks; and on Friday, she would have to start decorating around the lake. She has to make sure that this charity event is an absolute success, or else her mother would never trust her again.

It was a beautiful day out day. The sun was shining down the lake perfectly, giving it a sparkly reflection. The wooden dock was probably blazing with heat along with the other docks in the middle of the lake, its barricades were in the water with only a small wooden ladder for people to climb it up with.

She smiled softly. She was glad for the big oak tree behind her, giving her shade, as she thought of how Chuck would be here soon.

She hated to think that this morning she was nervous when picking out clothes on what to wear today. She repeatedly told herself over and over again that she did _not _like a guy she barely knew. She didn't need romance in her life. She's strong-willed and independent. But, she had decided on wearing a floral dress with a yellow cardigan over it and pairing it with green flats.

"Hey." A voice said, and Blair jumped and screamed.

She turned around to see a very amused Chuck looking at her with a quirked brow. She just shook her head and let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were already there… you scared me." Blair said before putting down her pen on her notebook as Chuck sat down beside her.

"Its fine." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Chuck looked out towards the lake, and Blair smiled softly as she realized that they were wearing the same color of clothes_. _He was wearing a yellow polo shirt and tan pants.

"Wow, it's really gorgeous out here." Chuck said with a faraway look on his eyes.

"It is." Blair answered, looking out towards the lake.

"So…" Chuck started, looking down at her notebook "What's this charity event gonna be like?" he finished casually as he looked up at her and smiled.

Blair smiled as she tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ears "Well, everyone would avail a fishing pole, a bait, and other necessities; and the fish that they catch will be cooked and served at the homeless shelters, and whatever money the people will donate or we raise will go to the homeless shelters to provide food and clothing." She answered.

Chuck shrugged nonchalantly "…so what are you doing?" he asked, gesturing down her notebook.

Blair smiled "Well, I was getting everybody in town's phone number from my mom's phone book so that I could make a list of who's coming or not; we have to have the right amount of food and drinks." She said.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her "Your mom has everyone's phone number? Are you freaking serious?" he asked, clearly amused.

Blair laughed before shaking her head "My mom is this perfect society hostess" she said, and Chuck noticed an almost bitter tone on her voice "and besides, Wilford is a small town." She answered while shrugging.

"Well then, it's nice to know your mom and my mom has something to bond over." Chuck said sarcastically.

Blair looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"My mom is also this perfect society hostess. That's why she was so upset in leaving New York. " he answered.

"New York?"

Chuck nodded "Yup. 'The Big Apple'. That's where we moved from." He answered nonchalantly.

Blair smiled and nodded "That's not far away from here. You can still visit your old home and friends." She said, hoping to offer him some kind of comfort. He didn't seem much too enthusiastic in moving here.

A frown crossed Chuck's face "I'd rather not." He answered, almost darkly.

"Excuse me?" Blair said, confused by his reaction.

Chuck just shrugged, pulling out his blackberry from his pockets. "Give me the list." He demanded.

Blair quirked a brow at him.

"I thought I was helping." He said smirking. He dialed one of the numbers from the list to his blackberry, and after a few seconds, he put the phone down.

"No answer." Chuck said before hanging up the phone.

Blair nodded her head and was about to write something beside the name and phone number when Chuck's phone started ringing.

"_You're gonna need a body bag, I'll break your bones you didn't know you had; When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hang on to; When they find you cold and blue, tonight; face down in a parking lot."_

Blair's eyes widened at Chuck's ringtone as Chuck looked down at his phone.

"It's the number we just called." He said before handing her his phone. Blair quickly answered it before his ring tone would start playing again.

"Hello? Oh, hi. This is Blair Waldorf. Yes… I'll tell him you said so. Well, I was just wondering if you could attend the charity event this Saturday… it's going to be at Palm Lake… Ok, alright. Will you be bringing anyone with you? Three? Ok. Good… See you soon then. Bye" Blair said before pulling Chuck's phone away from her ear and hanging up.

"You have a very weird ring tone." Blair said before blinking.

Chuck smirked "It sounds freaky, I know."

Blair laughed "It _is _freaky."

Chuck shrugged "Angry music calms me down."

Blair just smiled and shook her head before dialing another number on Chuck's phone.

* * *

"And we're done." Blair said as she hung up the phone for the last time.

Chuck sighed and rested his head on the wooden picnic table "_Finally" _he shrugged exasperatedly.

Blair laughed "You're the one who offered to help, you know." She said teasingly.

"It was all worth it." Chuck responded, giving her a wink.

Blair just shook her head "Well… Thank you for helping me…" she started, as she turned her back on him.

"Let's hang out." He suddenly said, lifting his head up.

"What?" Blair asked, confused. She let her legs hang off each side of the bench, like Chuck's were.

Chuck smiled before grabbing her legs, lifting them up and putting them around his waist while pulling her closer. Blair gasped at the close and sudden contact.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she asked frantically. He just smiled and leaned in closer. For the third time, Blair felt her breath got caught in her throat again because of Chuck Bass. Chuck leaned in closer, and kissed her neck softly.

"Chuck… Just, uh, no." she said, trying her best to fight off the butterflies erupting from her stomach.

Chuck just smirked against her skin before trailing kisses up to her jaw. Blair, not able to fight the tingling feeling, let out a small moan before she felt her eyes droop close.

As soon as she realized what she was doing, she pushed him away with as much strength as she could muster "No, no, no, no, no." she said, shaking her head.

Chuck just smirked at her as she pulled her legs down.

"You have virgin lips." Chuck stated, smiling.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked, aghast.

Chuck just smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips into her. Blair quickly pushed him away and got up, slipping on her green flats.

"Um… Chuck, I don't know if I, uh, have led you on or anything. But I don't really need a relationship right now in life." Blair said as she started gathering her things and putting it all inside her bag as Chuck stood up.

Blair gasped when Chuck grabbed her waist and turned her around, pressing his lips back to hers, automatically slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Blair's eyes widen at Chuck's closed ones before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His skillful tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth and she was frozen from shock.

She felt her eyes start to droop close and felt herself responding to Chuck's touches, proven when her tongue started to rub beside his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running over his hair that was as smooth as silk.

What the hell was she doing? She barely knew him! This was not something the preacher's daughter should be doing! She never even had her first kiss before, until now. And _now, _Chuck was rubbing his tongue against her! _And she's liking it! _This is just… oh, God.

Chuck pulled away from Blair panting and she opened her eyes to see he was smirking at her "You're a really good kisser."

Blair ignored him as she pulled his head back down to hers and pressed her lips back to his, automatically letting her mouth open and his tongue slip in.

She felt his hands hook the inside of her knees and pull them around his waist before he pressed her up against a tree.

Blair moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues glided together and she let her arms wrap around his neck. She felt Chuck's hand return to her waist and his lips smiled against her; she smiled back against his lips before their tongues continued to dance with each other. She moaned again softly into his mouth before pulling away and quickly shaking her head.

"Oh my god." She said, shaking her head.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her "Is there something wrong?"

Blair had to bit her lip to stop herself from pressing her lips back to his; his lips were red and swollen and they looked kissable beyond words.

"I don't even know you!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air before quickly unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Chuck helped her down and helped her steady herself "So?"

Blair looked at him wide eyes "And I just practically ate your face!" she cried out, her face turning red from the embarrassment of what she just said.

Chuck smiled at her "Well… we could get to know one another." He suggested softly.

Blair felt a shiver run down her spine when Chuck started rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

She did want to get to know him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you find this fic OCC, but it is necessary for the plot and the progress of the story. I will o my best to keep the characters to their true attitude/persona. I know this is a short chapter, but I will make the next ones longer :D I hope you enjoyed this! I'll update soon, as always, 3 days maximum. :) Now, REVIEW! (:**

**.REVIEW. ****:D**


End file.
